


Anime One shots

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto
Genre: AU, Character Death, Death, DeiDei, Deidei is a cute bf, Depessing, Developing Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Hair Kink, Health Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mild Smut, Ninja life, One Shot, Open requests, Reader Insert, Requests, Romance, Sappy, Smut, Tsundere, Unrequited Love, Yandere, alternative universe, everything really, naruto reader requests, naruto requests, physical damage, requests open, slight hair kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: These are some of my anime one shots that I post here and on tumblr as well! :)If you want to, go request something @ninja-scenariosFandoms are Naruto, Black Butler and Death Note!Happy reading!~Buy me a coffee?Support Me on Ko-fi





	1. Kakashi x reader

"(y/n)-senseeeeei! Where are you?"

You sighed and rolled your eyes, slipping behind a barrel as you tried to hide from your student Konohamaru. This little brat always asked for new jutsu to learn and it was starting to get annoying. Those were the days you regretted ever becoming a sensei. Who had thought you were good with kids anyways?

The barrel wasn't a very good hiding spot though, so you tiptoed across the street to the ninja academy. It was midday and not a single soul was outside besides a few ninja guards. It was lunchtime and the delicious smell of food lingered in the empty, dusty streets. The sun was burning down without mercy and the soft wind painted the dirt across the ground in angry, circular strokes. 

This time, you chose an empty classroom for your new hiding spot, hearing your student yelling your name somewhere in the distance. The door did not slid open that easily, the old wood refused to move now and then and you remembered just how it had felt when you went to the academy in your childhood.  As you finally slipped into the classroom, you were surprised to see another person in there.

"Oi, Kakashi-sama, you're here too?"

The current Hokage was leaning against the wall at the other side of the room, warm rays of sunshine lighting up his features as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Drop the sama already! I'm hiding from Chizune, she wanted me to finish the whole stack of paperwork before my lunch break, but I just didn't get to it..."

You grimaced at him. "Oh I know, probably you were too busy reading this porn book of yours!"

Kakashi´s easy, asshole-smile never faded and the longer it stayed on his features the more you wanted to wipe it off his face. 

"Well, the work of a Hokage is quite tiring and demanding, I have to relax sometimes and-"

"Oh shut it, will you? What´s in this book anyways? I bet it isn´t that great."

You took a few steps forwards to get a peek on the treasured book of the copy nin, but in less than a second he jumped out of your reach. His speed had always saved him from your attacks in the past and you tried not to hide your frustration as you glared at the silver haired male. Why couldn´t he stop being this secretive? From what you remembered, he had always wore that mask over his face. This was how you had first met him, and until this day he hadn´t changed.

Your anger faded and small smile pulled at your lips. You had a good idea of why he hid under that mask. For now though, the mission you set up for yourself was to find out the contents of the book that Kakashi always read. Hentai had never really interested you but the thought of knowing the words that Kakashi enjoyed so much would be great. You could as well buy the book in one of the stores and read it yourself, but that just wasn´t the same. This book was owned and loved by Kakashi, it was his _belonging_. By stealing it you got the chance  - probably for once in your lifetime - to mock him, to see him shiver and sweat as he would watch how you opened the book and read what was inside. Yes, this was what you wanted, to have power over the usually so independent ninja that currently watched you as he leaned against the wall like one of the cool kids.

Mission: set. Target: in reach - Ready. Set. Go!

With feigned shock your eyes widened as you gazed out of the window. Your finger pointed hastily at nothing in particular outside and you stumbled backwards. This trick was very cheap indeed, but not if it included the person that Kakashi was the most scared of at this moment.

“…Ch-chizune!”

Visibly alarmed by your trick, Kakashi turned around in an instant to see for himself and as he did so, you dashed forwards, almost toppling him over as you grabbed the bright orange spine of the book and disappeared into thin air while Kakashi still whipped his head around to see Chizune.

A big grin was plastered on your face as you jumped out of the window in lighting speed, adrenaline kicking in your blood since you knew Kakashi would chase after you, so you could as well be running away from a really agressive dog.

Behind you, Kakashi let out a few curses as well as your name in a low, dangerous voice. You knew this tone, it wasn´t a good sign at all but right now you didn´t care because for once you had power over him. All this time it had been you that had chased him through these narrow alleyways of town as you were trying to get his attention, and now for once the roles were switched. The tables had turned. This place was where you´d grown up and you knew the best hiding spots and short cuts with closed eyes, so it took you only a few minutes to get to the busy market place of town. The villagers had returned from their midday´s rest and you mingled with the crowd.

In this situation Kakashi´s sharingan was useless, so you didn´t fear for that. The grin still stayed on your features and you liked this feeling of possessing something the copy nin called his own. You walked through the crowd, blending in with the various colours and people. There was constant noise; laughing, chatting and the occasional sound of a bell. Above the noise you could hear a particularly loud salesman, boosting his wares. You never slowed down, just a certain sweet smell made you stop in front of a small shop as it came to your senses. The sign above made off white fabric said “だんご”.

Why not enjoy your newfound treasure with a delicious treat of dango? You pushed aside the white curtains of the shop as you entered. They were quite dirty which meant that the food here must be good. You sat down close to the counter, ordering two sets because seriously, who got full from only one skewer? And you had the feeling that you´ld be getting company soon. Just at this moment, a grumpy looking Hokage entered the shop and sat down next to you.

“Took you long enough.”

You said with a sneer. A dark gaze met yours and you leaned back in your seat, putting the book into your jacket as you enjoyed your newfound confidence. Kakashi wasn´t really someone to use blunt violence, he would rather wait till you gave the book back to him or more likely get it back with a trick since his patience wasn´t known to be his strongest trait.

The owner of the shop came to your table and set two skewers of dango onto the table and you grabbed one of them, the heavenly taste making this day better and better. Kakashi also took the other one without asking, but you hadn´t expected anything else.  

“So why do you like the book so much?” You asked to break the sudden cold mood, since the silver haired ninja probably only sat at the table with you because of it and you knew he wanted nothing more than to get it back. But he wouldn´t. At least not for now.

With vigilant eyes you watched the legendary copy nin, awaiting the moment where he would have to pull down his mask to eat the dango, but he only played around with the skewer and didn´t make a move to actually eat it.

“I guess it reminds me a little of my childhood.”

Oh. You didn´t expect that answer. Immediately you had to think back to your own childhood. The first day of the ninja academy was still very clear in your memory. It had been the day you´d first seen Kakashi. The silver haired boy had immediately caught your attention, standing on the yard with some kids his age while he trained with kunai. It hadn´t been his looks, more the way he used to talk and act. You´d admired him for a long time, eventually giving up on your crush as you hit your teenage years. Now you both were adults and he even became Hokage - he of all people! You´d never seen a more selfish bastard but also, he knew what was the right thing to do.

“My father used to read a lot and I searched for something I could read with the same passion as him. Found it then a few years later.”

You doubted that his father had been a passionate hentai lover, but you got the idea. Books were simply magic. Kakashi never spoke much of his parents and you wondered why he did so, now.

“Let´s take a walk.” You said and payed for the food, then going outside. Without looking back you knew he followed. The path you were headed to led away from the busy marketplace and into a quiet area of Konoha, where grass grew under your feet and it was quiet enough to hear the birds sing. Your bright mood had changed to one of pity and right now you wanted to allow the copy nin some peace in the silence of nature. As you turned around to him, he held an empty skewer in his hands.

“You know you can just buy a copy of the book if you want to read it so badly.”

Kakashi stated in his usual dry tone, having recovered from his previous anger. His words made you bite your lip. Of course you could just buy the book but that wasn´t the point! He just didn´t understand your actions and you didn’t have the nerve of trying to explain it to him.

“Right. In fact, I could just read it right now!”

Kakashi didn´t want to admit, but your words made him very uneasy. Somehow it was really awkward if you were going to know what caught his attention and made him be so passionate. He didn´t want you to know, not you of all people! But before he could do something, you´d pulled out the book from under your jacket and opened it at random.

You read out loud, suddenly very excited to finally know the secret of the book:

“ >>Mary-Ann, will you attend the ball with me?<< Prince Christian asked and his lips touched the skin of her wrist that had gotten exposed. The lady´s heart beat wildly in her chest and she shivered under his gaze. What was she going to wear? The dress with the white lace or the one with the small bows-

ARE YOU KIDDING ME this isn´t porn - this is a teenage girl romance novel!”

So apparently, between the scenes Jiraiya had to do so much research for, this cheesy kind of romance was going on. This really was the least thing you´d expected.

Kakashi was visibly uneasy now and he clearly didn´t look amused. You let out a snicker.

“I never knew the legendary copy nin would read this kind of novel. But now that I think about it… no, it actually fits you!”

Kakashi´s gaze shot up to yours, now visibly confused and something inside you snapped, making you say the assumptions you thought about for so many years.

“Since you were a kid you wear that stupid mask of yours. The others think you do it to look cool, but in reality all you wanna do is hide yourself!”

The eyes of the silver haired ninja widened. He hadn´t expected you to first pick his pocket and then trying to figure out his deepest emotions and secrets. You felt rage rising up inside you and realized that you´d held back on saying these things for years.

“You use this mask just to put a border between you and the rest of the world because under all of that coolness and careless attitude of yours, you´re afraid. That´s it, Kakashi Hatake. You´re afraid of letting people see the soft side of you.”

The man you spoke to stood there glued to the spot, his breathing being the only visible movement. His gaze pierced right through yours and for a second, you were scared he would put you in a genjutsu. Without another word, you closed the book and put it back under your jacket. Kakashi seemed to have gained back the ability to speak and he took some steps forwards, now being dangerously close to you.

“So you say I hide from everyone, is that right?”

Never leaving his gaze, you saw from the corners of your eyes how his hand came up and then he pulled down his mask, revealing an unharmed, handsome face. Your breath hitched in your throat and you could do nothing more than just stare.

“I remember you, (y/n)-san.” His breath hit your cheek and you just realized how terribly close he was. You couldn´t help but blush at the way he said your name and inwardly cursed.

“I remember when we were kids how you always used to run after me. It was…. Annoying, to say the least, but when you stopped doing so, I figured out that I missed it.”

Was he toying with your feelings right now? Because a wave of old feelings for him came back and you hated yourself for it.

“Why did you never tell me then?” You managed to ask, cheeks flushed and voice trembling slightly. Damnit.

“I thought you´d moved on.”

His words made you sad and you lowered your gaze. Then he said – no, whispered – your name in a way that made a shiver run down your spine. He was totally toying with your feelings! But, as you looked up into his eyes again, being slightly irritated, you once more realized how fucking close he was. What if…. No. You were a grown woman, you wouldn´t let a bastard like him fool you with these… soft lips and beautiful eyes, no… but as you studied the features of his face that had been hidden for so many years from your gaze, the thought slowly slipped from your mind.

Your gaze stopped to wander and was glued to his lips. They looked so soft, probably because they had barely been exposed to sunlight. How did they feel? It was the last thought in your mind before you leaned closer and before you knew it, Kakashi´s lips were on yours. The kiss started innocently enough and you lost yourself in this moment, just enjoying the feeling of him. Your body moved on its own and before you knew it, your hands softly raked through his hair. Just how could his parents name him after a scarecrow?! You were too caught up in the moment to realize that Kakashi´s hands were on your body but you didn´t care. Just… wait. The book. Too late you realized that he already held the book in his hands and you pulled back, feeling anger rising up inside you.

Kakashi´s expression was careless as always, giving you this asshole smile that totally angered you right now.

“Kakashi, I swear I´m gonna-“

“Thanks for the book, and oh. Konohamaru! Here´s your sensei!” He waved goodbye and disappeared into thin air. From a small distance you could see your student that you´d been hiding from now happily wave at you. “There you are, sensei!”

The next time you´ld see Kakashi, Konoha would definitely need a new Hokage.


	2. Deidara x reader - a day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara has a day off and takes you out to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for taiiyoo on tumblr who requested a story with a lot of fluff!  
> Deidei is also in my top 3 anime crushes, so I hope you´ll enjoy~

The spot next to you was empty when you woke up. It came to no surprise, since your boyfriend usually had to get up early in the morning to go on his missions. So you were kinda startled as you stepped into the living room to find the blonde man sitting on the couch. 

He was deep in thoughts, the Akatsuki cloak sitting next to him like a forgotten piece of  trash. After a few seconds he noticed your presence and lifted his head, blonde strands cascading down his back like a waterfall. 

"Are you not on your mission?" Was the first thing you could think of. You were conscious of still being in your pyjamas and started fiddling with the hem of your top. 

Deidara´s gaze stuck to your hand as you moved and his blue eyes sparked up lightly. "Sasori no danna and I were supposed to hunt down a certain shinobi. But Hidan went out to a bar yesterday and ended up destroying the whole building. And this poor devil happened to be just in the same bar as him. Mh."

"So… you have a day off?"

Your boyfriend frowned lightly and looked down onto his hands again. 

"...I guess."

 Now you understood why he sat here on the couch, not knowing what to do. In the last months he'd had to attend tasks every day and rarely got any free time. You saw each other usually only in the evenings where you both were rarely able to do more than to just exhaustedly fall into bed. Having a whole day off all of a sudden was a strange thing.

While you were in thoughts, Deidara stood up and made his way over to where you stood. A strong arm wrapped around your waist and his other hand settled against your head, softly pushing you against his lean but muscular body. You hugged back, enjoying to nuzzle into his soft neck and have his light strands of hair tickle your cheek.

"Dei, can't we... you know, have a nice day together today?" 

Your boyfriend snickered and rolled his eyes, poking your side what he knew made you giggle.

"I already thought of that, silly."

You squirmed in his arms and after the tickling feeling faded you pouted at him. He knew you didn't like it when he tickled you. 

"So can we?" You said, a little grumpy now, pouting up at him what only made him laugh though. 

"Of course." He leaned down to kiss your forehead, your pout fading away and a shy blush coming to your cheeks instead. 

¯°º»Ɔ o C«º°¯

After a little while the two of you stood outside on a field. Deidara was about to summon his huge clay bird so that you two could fly to a place near town and then walk there to not draw too much attention. The artist viewed his artwork for a moment, crystal blue eyes scanning over the perfectly sculpted feathers and beak. It would be a pleasure to blow it up. 

You watched him and couldn't help but sneak your hand upwards to intertwine it with his. It seemed to startle him a little but soon a grin came to his face. He pulled you closer and you went onto your tiptoes, pressing your lips to his. They were soft and felt perfect against your own. Soon you were embraced by his arms that held you tightly against his firm and warm chest. After some minutes that went by at the length of hours, he pulled back.

"Let's go."

Before you knew it, his hands wrapped around your waist and lifted you up onto the huge bird. A small surprised cry left your lips but in a second you felt him behind you on the back of the bird, steadying your hold. Of course he couldn't suppress a snicker to leave his lips to mock your behaviour but you pretended not to hear it as you snuggled backwards into Deidara´s warm and solid body. Although his soothing presence was there to calm you down, there still was the height that made you feel a little uneasy. Your nails clawed into the unyielding feathers as the whole thing lifted into the air. 

"D-dei..." 

Your voice sounded small and scared. Another snicker filled your ear and your boyfriend tightened his hold around your waist. 

“Don´t worry, you´ve never fallen of before and you won´t do so now!”

“I-I know!” You cried out, feeling how your body started to shake and quiver. “B-but…”

Your boyfriend let out a small hum of disapproval, but you felt him tugging at your shoulder so you turned around. Immediately Deidara pressed you against his warm chest. 

“Don´t worry, small one. I´m here.” His voice sounded so caring all of a sudden. “Close your eyes.”

You did as he told you and snuggled into his neck. How was he able to make calm you down so quickly? You concentrated fully on his presence to forget about the massive amount of height that parted you from the safe ground. Deidara continued to coo soothing words into your ear whenever you seemed to be scared and he even let you play with his hair on the ride. Eventually his hand stroked over your back and finally you were at ease. 

After some time the bird finally landed on the ground. Certainly it wasn´t that healthy to spend so many time up somewhere near the clouds, you thought as you opened your eyes to see Deidara smirking at you. 

“Don´t make fun of me.” Your voice sounded a little tortured and it wiped away the amused grin, replacing it with a rather concerned look on Deidara´s face. 

“I won´t.” 

Finally you stood on the ground again, walking around in circles to gain back the feeling of safety. 

“So how long do we have to go till we reach town?” Was your first question. 

“Probably about half an hour. Mh.” 

You pouted and wanted to complain but he had already seen the look on your face and kneed in front of you, his back facing you. A cheeky grin came to your face and you happily climbed onto his back, letting your boyfriend give you a piggy-back ride. 

“You´re the best.” You whispered into his ear, wrapping your arms around his neck as he carried you to town. 

¯°º»Ɔ o C«º°¯

Living far off had made you forget how it was to be surrounded by a crowd of people. The wide streets were filled with men, women and children that vividly laughed and chattered. It was lovely. However, you were a little uneasy and held Deidara´s hand tightly as you arrived there. With every step he took, you made sure to follow him and keep as close to his body as possible. When had you gotten so shy? 

“Do you feel alright?” The voice of your boyfriend made you look up to see a concerned look on his face. “Yeah…” You mumbled. As you walked on, a familiar scent surrounded you. With your eyes you searched for the cause. 

“Look, Dei! They sell dango!”

In a heartbeat you ran up to a small shop. An old man stood behind the counter, smiling kindly. You had dragged your boyfriend with you and now you were smiling at him with a big grin. 

“Do you also want some?” 

Deidara nodded and you ordered two pieces. It really was unimportant who of you paid, because you two shared all of the money you owned anyways. 

The two of you made your way out of town, onto a small hill where you sat down. It was a warm day, the wind easing the heat a little bit. A peaceful silence hung in the air since both of you were eating and you just couldn´t help but to watch your boyfriend. The pretty blonde and you shared everything; a home, all of your belongings, a life… 

Just then he softly called out name, making you rouse from your thoughts. You leaned your head against his shoulder and the two of you sat there, watching the busy town down in the valley. 

“I´m sorry that we didn´t sooner spend the whole day together like this. I should have more time left for you.”

His voice carried tones of sadness and guilt. His beautiful blue eyes were fixated on the ground and you put your food aside, wrapping your arms around him. 

“Please don´t feel guilty for it, I know you have much work to do.”

He let out a sigh. “Yeah but I should still have more time to hold you just like this.” His warm embrace was relaxing and you closed your eyes, enjoying the moment to the fullest. 

“Maybe… I can try and get more days off.” 

You giggled. “Or maybe we´ll just send Hidan into bars more often.”

The sweet evening air was surrounding you both and you placed a soft kiss onto your boyfriend’s neck, your fingers playing with his hair once again. You felt Deidara lean his head against yours, absentmindedly stroking over your back.

“You know… you´re the thing that gives me enough strength for all this.”

His words startled you. A soft blush came onto your cheeks again and this time you smiled warmly at Deidara. Leaning forwards, you brushed your lips against his and he kissed you gently. 

“You´re my everything.”

It was perfect like this. Just the two of you together on this sunny day.


	3. Kakashi x reader - Forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You´re a wounded kunoichi and Kakashi tries to cheer you up.   
> (I`m not good at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extremely sad!  
> Also I write it from the I-perspective, I hope that´s okay!

The rain pattered against the window, lining up raindrops for a speed battle. I followed them with my eyes as they ran all the way down the glass pane one by one. Outside was one of the nurses, hurrying to collect the laundry before it got all drenched. Somehow it seemed like it rained quite often in this part of town. It was the calmer part, where a lot of elders lived. There were also a lot of them here around me, although I was barely in my twenties. It was a soothing yet terrifying feeling to be here, shrouded from the busy life of town and most importantly, from the other ninjas. My old uniform hung above a chair, feigning a false image of the long since forgotten hope.

There was no way to deny I missed being a ninja. Sometimes, my old reflexes still kicked in when one of the nurses startled me. But like this, it was impossible to escape reality and the fact that my days as a Jōnin were over. This was the dark side of being a ninja. They didn´t teach that to the young kids at the academies.

The spot in front of the window was the best place to spend most of the day. It was relaxing to let the bright rays of sunshine warm your face while hearing the birds sing and chirp. Some of the staff was worried about me and tried to talk me into going out into the garden instead. I hated when they talked to me like that, I wasn´t a goddamn child! And it saddened me to visit the garden since the other people that lived here were there all the time. Seeing them just constantly reminded me of my own situation.

No matter the circumstances, I still knew how to entertain myself with drawing and reading. My favourite thing to do was watching opera and theatre plays, but ever since I lived here, I had not been to an opera hall many times. It wasn´t like I was hiding. At least not completely. I was simply scared to go outside. People could easily attack me and I was helpless if they did so. This feeling gnawed on me down to my very nerves. The children stared and sometimes even giggled and laughed while adults tried to act normal around me and scolded the young ones for their behaviour. No, it wasn´t like I was hiding, I just couldn´t take all this for long so I barely went outside.

No one forced me to be here. At the start I´d not wanted to come here and thought I could still live on my own. Though after a short time I´d accepted that this was the best solution for me.

My old friends sometimes came for a visit. Anko tried to visit me as often as she could, but the life of a ninja was very busy. She often gave me new books or some souvenirs from the places her missions had led her to. Of course I was jealous since I was used to taking missions and traveling but I did my best to look strong whenever she came for a visit. I gave my best to look strong to everyone. The thought of some of my friends or the nurses pitying me was disgusting.

Being engrossed in thoughts like I usually was, I didn´t notice that someone approached me until I heard the footsteps a few metres before they reached the door to my room. It pushed open and my old friend came in. Actually, he wasn´t only my old friend, but also my old crush. More like current crush. Or rather the one guy I knew I would always have a thing for.

“How did you come here in all of that rain?” My greeting seemed rather could hadn´t it been for the soft smile on my lips.

“Oh it rained? I didn´t notice.” Kakashi said in his usual dry tone, but this time it held a small wave of amusement. The sarcasm literally dripped down from him in the wetness that dripped down from his clothes and messy silver hair. I tried not to calculate on my head how long ago his last visit had been. I tried my best to only feel happy that he was here right now. I´d really missed this little bastard.

Kakashi took his time to take off his soaked flak jacket, throwing it casually onto an empty chair. Then he sat down next to me, pulling up another chair to the window and I couldn´t help but watch how his muscles flexed under his blue clothing. 

“Let´s talk for real now. How are you?”

My gaze drifted away from him, out of the window. The raindrops pattering against the window was the only sound in the room. I knew what he wanted to ask with that question. My condition was what he really wanted to know. I mustered up all of my physical strength and very slowly stood up. Because I was so close to the window, I could steady myself on the sill, only with my right arm though.

Kakashi was as silent as I was and I couldn´t stand this lack of words, the anticipation that was almost visible in the room.

“It could be better.” I finally managed to say. Small tones of repressed anger found their way into my voice as I leaned my head against the window. I was angry at myself for everything. It was my fault that I had to be here, that I like this. My condition wasn´t getting any better. In fact, it had only worsened since I got here. I didn´t blame the medic ninjas that tried their best, my case was just hopeless. I should have never went on that mission that day, I should have-

“(y/n)-chan.” Kakashi´s voice roused me from slumber. Immediately I blushed, disappointed that I´d let my thoughts drift like this when he was around. I felt sorry. My legs gave up under me and for a second I threatened to hit the ground, but strong arms wrapped around my waist and kept me up. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back at Kakashi, enjoying his closeness. He didn´t say a thing and only held me. Probably he understood.

The silver haired Jōnin had been my crush for so long. I had wanted to make a move on him after I came back from that mission but since it didn´t play out as planned I´d never gotten to that. My insecurities had taken their best on me after that accident and like this, confessing to Kakashi was not manageable. My confidence was balanced again, but the nurses had talked about rumours… Oh Kakashi.

“There´s a theatre play tonight. I thought you would like to go there.”

His words shook me.

“That would be great.” I appreciated him trying to lure me out of my self-declared seclusion. Normally, Kakashi would never do something for others. That bastard was way too selfish for that. Maybe he did it because he thought my days on earth were restricted. Well, I wasn´t going to go down that easily!

After the rain had settled, Kakashi made his way into town with me. The copy nin carried me on his back since neither of us were interested in carrying the wheelchair around. And it was way more embarrassing this way. Well, at least for everyone else than me. Being this close to him, it brought back old memories. I did my best to not let the rumours sadden me too much, but it did not always work. The nurses had talked about seeing Kakashi with a young Kunoichi particularly often in the last months. There was no way I could be angry at him about that. In my physical state, no one could seriously plan on spending his life together with me. The sweet pain that seemed to crush my heart whenever I thought about it was all too familiar. I tried to ignore it as I leaned my head on the silver haired ninja´s shoulder. With him, I did not feel vulnerable. He made me feel strong and protected. Probably Kakashi felt the same way when he was around that Kunoichi.

My thoughts kept tying a knot inside my head, and no matter in which direction they went, it kept tangling. As the curtains lifted and the stage play started, my mind went blank for a second, blinded by the excitement and anticipation. Fifteen minutes into the play I first spared my comrade a glance again, and was surprised to see Kakashi actually staring at the actors on stage. His expression seemed rather bored and normally he would´ve gotten out his book to read instead of torturing himself with this evening that was obviously not to his liking. But tonight was different. Tonight he paid attention. Whenever I looked back ahead, there was a pair of eyes glued to the back of my head. I pretended not to notice and the feeling disappeared soon. The only thing I did was letting my mind fully focus on the play as I listened to the words that I already knew by heart.

Afterwards I remember being so sleepy that I had missed the end of the play. Even though I didn´t want to admit it, it had been hard for me to stay at the brink of consciousness before I fell into the depths of sleep. Kakashi had carried me back to my room. I had felt so calm while he was around me, but as soon as my head hit the pillow and I heard him say goodbye, my mind was engulfed in my restless, irregular sleep pattern.

The next day I woke up to a bird chirping outside. Kakashi must´ve left the window open for me. It was a nice yet strange gesture. As if he wanted to tell me that although I lived here, I could still escape and come to the “outer world”. Even though it was the same town, this part of Konoha felt so repellent and devouring. But maybe that was just my point of view.

Getting dressed took it´s time but when I was finished I rolled onto the small hallway. There were other people that lived here besides me, temporary patients or basket cases like me. When I passed the other rooms I did my best not to look through the open doors. Being constantly reminded of all the illnesses made me examine my own wounds. On the surface it was tough, underwater it was much harder to stay sane with the small battles I fought against myself when I looked at my reflection.

Midday was spent in the garden. The nurses had convinced me to enjoy the weather outside since it had rained so much yesterday. I closed my eyes as the warm rays of sunshine warmed my face and forget about the world around me. Time didn´t matter anymore. Since that incident, seconds and days had started speaking another language and I was lost in translation. Whether it was Monday or Friday, I´d spend this day like a Sunday and lazily enjoy the sun. Since I didn´t pay attention otherwise, a visitor came into the garden, unnoticed. Only when I heard my name being said I opened my eyes. This voice was very recognizable.

“Tsunade-sama. How can I help you?”

My words were a mockery of the picture I was. Of course I knew I couldn´t help her in any way. Something flickered over the Sannin´s face. She hadn´t come here for me. Probably she´d needed to talk to an elder and had found me here by coincidence.

“(y/n)-san. How´s the facility so far? I hope it´s comfortable living here.”

Her tone told me she didn´t really care but it was simple formality to ask.

“It´s alright.”

Suddenly her expression changed and the blonde Hokage looked as if she had just remembered something very important.

“Chizune told me a few days ago that she read in an old scroll about a healing method. It´s a very complicated surgery but it could fix you. Think about it and then contact me, I have to head back to my office.”

Her words hit me like a stone to my face. “Fix me”. She couldn´t have meant that, did she? Nothing could fix me. I don´t remember saying goodbye to her but I think I did because when I looked next to me, there was a small scroll sitting on a close by bench. I picked it up with some difficulties and enrolled it. What I saw there made my hands go numb in anxiety. The procedure of the operation was shortly described. Even though it didn´t contain many words, they managed to turn everything up and down. The scroll had barely mentioned the aftereffects and risks of the surgery, but that wasn´t necessary. I knew everything there was to it. The change of dying was higher than fifty percent and if something went wrong, it could end up destroying even more of my body. Still though, Tsunade-sama was a very skilled medic-nin and if there was only a small chance of being able to heal, being able to go back to the way I was…

Hours later, I was still engrossed in thoughts about the contents of the scroll. I barely noticed how another visitor burst into my room. Some of the nurses must´ve brought me back here.

“(y/n)-san!”

I looked up.

“I hadn´t expected you here, Gai.”

Even though his big smile and positive attitude seemed kind of ironic at this place, it felt good to see him.

“I came as soon as I heard from Tsunade-sama that she´s planning a surgery for you. I overheard her talking to Chizune and demanded to know what this was about. It looks like there isn´t a high risk, but I still need to convince you to take it! I know you, (y/n)-san. You love being a ninja. If everything goes well then you can fully recover, just like Lee did. I have faith in Tsunade. Please consider getting the operation.”

I was a bit overwhelmed with the already defined opinion of my former comrade. In fact, my opinion was still in the grey area even though I had thought about it the whole day. But none the less, I forced myself to smile at the always bright shinobi and nodded.

“I`ll consider it. Thanks so much for coming, Gai.”

He gave me a thumps up and eventually left to go back to his duties. Left me here in more thoughts than before. If Gai had heard it, maybe Kakashi knew about it too? He hadn´t come straightly here, though. Thinking about this particular shinobi made me uneasy. It was like a fire inside of me started burning. It gave me strength but at the same time, it used my insides as fuelwood. The determination that it gave, forced me to put everything at risk. Imagining Kakashi with that kunoichi did the rest, then. I was gonna get the surgery. Maybe, if it went well, there would be a future for Kakashi and me. How should I live on like this anyways? I was a living corpse. Not even that, but I knew that I was slowly dying. This wasn´t my first surgery, there had been countless of them before, but none of them had been able to cure me, they had only slowed down the progress. This new method Tsunade had talked about could work. I never knew you could use Chakra like this. It all seemed so promising. I was gonna do it. For myself and for Kakashi.

These thoughts were the last ones in my head as I laid on the cold metal stretcher. They had wrapped belts around my legs and arms. It felt very ironic but they also gave me some kind of mental support. It had been four days since Gai came to me. Kakashi still hadn´t showed up again. But I was gonna fight for us, with or without him at my side. That kunoichi could quit right away. A smile grazed my lips and I slipped into a slumber.

My hands grabbed into white, soft sheets. Free from restraint, I moved through fields of light grass and flowers, down into the ground of the dark, comfortable sea. Nothing could touch me, nothing could break me. High up in the star filled sky I heard someone say my name. Bits of blue coloured pieces stuck to my wrists and the earth underneath was painted in light, mindless colours.

“(y/n)-chan.”

I remember my mother kissing my forehead.

“(y/n)-chan!”

The sun tickling my cheeks whenever I faced the sky.

I remember all of the moments I shared in laughter and happiness. They were there, colourful like rainbow and so comforting I couldn´t help but to laugh out in joy. It was all here with me and I didn´t mind getting washed away by the falling tide.

“(y/n)-chan, I´m sorry. I wanted to tell you, but… I was scared of getting left behind and hurt. I loved you, I always did. But I chose to try and forget, because I knew you would die.

Forgive me.”


	4. Yandere!L x reader - I will protect you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best >.<  
> for Amelia Weaver

 It was hard catching your breath when your mind was still clouded with the aftershocks of blinding, hot pleasure. Leaning your head to the side, you saw that the person next to you was in the same state. Your fingers couldn't resist the chance and wound into his feather-like, raven-black hair. He looked like an angel with his eyes closed, love bites decorating his ghostly pale neck and stomach while his body for once laid relaxed on the couch.

"L..." He was too caught up to react, plump lips slightly parted as he proceeded to bath in his slowly fading high. 

A satisfied smile spread over your lips as you recalled how this rather strange but very lovely person had found his way into your life by accident. You still couldn´t help but to foolishly call it fate. At the start you hadn't known the person behind the fast working mastermind. You hadn't known that his usually cramped fingers fit perfectly to the curves of your body. And you hadn't known that he tasted just as sweet as the things he consumed all day long.

Now, you knew so much about the person who claimed there was nothing to know about himself. You weren't sure why L let you so close, but you loved it.

× Ɔ ɷ C ×

A strand of hair fell onto your face as you leaned forwards to pick up some files. Quickly your hand moved it back behind your ear and afterwards continued to collect the things on the desk in front of you to put them somewhere else. A pair of eyes watched every one of your movements, he was sitting in the middle of the room in front of a wall of monitor screens. The young man guided his thumb to his mouth, brushing the nail over the slightly chapped lips.

“L, shall I make you some coffee?”

You asked and turned around to face the young detective. He nodded softly, seeming to not really digest your words even though he had the fastest working mind. The black haired genius had reverted to his usually crouched position as well as put his clothes back on. Even though you didn't want to admit, the latter saddened you a little. The white shirt did not manage to conceal the marks you had put on his neck earlier and you were pleased to see that it didn't seem to bother him. 

L only took a sip of his coffee, letting the rest of it cool down without so much as looking at it again. Not only that, but he had drowned a big amount of innocent sugar cubes in it as well. With a small sigh you cleaned up the rest. His habit was cute, though you were worried about his health.

"We ran out of sugar and milk. I'm gonna grab some at the corner store, do you want me to bring something else too?"

While you said these words, you'd gotten over to the door and grabbed after your jacket. The scenery reminded you of when you had tried to gain his attention by buying all sorts of colourful and exotic-looking candy for him, back in your first week working on the case. It had taken some time studying which ones he devoured and which he only played with or ignored completely.

L's eyes shot up to look at you, processing in less than a second what you were about to do.

"I'll tell Matsuda to fetch them on his way here."

This was all he said and for a few seconds you just stood there wearing your jacket already halfway, confused and not sure why he had said that.

It was just like the first day, when you'd first come into this hotel room and seen all of this candy laying around, a strange but interesting guy sitting in between the mess and solving the most difficult mysteries like they were simple puzzles. 

Maybe you fell right there and then for him, maybe it had been later on when he first had laid his eyes on you for real. 

At first he had tried to play cool although he was fairly interested in you, but now he didn't even want to let you go out of the hotel room.

You pouted and went over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck from behind.

"But I haven't been outside in three days... I need some fresh air."

L's body tensed up underneath your limps and he turned his head around to face you which was really creepy since he could bend it astonishingly far.

"Please stay, (y/n). I need you here. I need to protect you so nothing will happen. There's a 67,4% chance you'll get hurt in some way when you leave my side and I couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for putting you in this danger."

Guilt rushed over you like a steamroller and crushed all thoughts on rebelling against his wish. L's possessiveness was constantly getting worse and with every new incident you worried more and more for the black-haired genius.

You nuzzled your face into his neck and closed your eyes for a moment. 

"Fine, I'll stay. But I really need to go out tomorrow."

Even though you did not feel good about it, you undressed your jacket and put it back by the door, returning to your place on the couch where you laid down and went through some files that might help with the Kira case.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. It startled you a little and when your head shot up to look around, L was still sitting in front of the monitors.

"I'll go get the door..." You mumbled and stood up, legs hurting since you'd kept them in the same position for hours. 

Matsuda really had fetched some groceries, but it wasn't only milk and sugar cubes, it was enough food for a week. Even though you were frowning as you helped him carry the things inside, the young policeman smiled at you.

"(Y/n), it's good to see you! I hope it's not too stressful to work on the case."

You two had a bit of a small talk. It was alleviating to talk to another person for once in a while. You helped Matsuda to put away the groceries into the small kitchen and afterwards he and L had a bit of a talk while you went back to the spot on the couch and went through some files. It was tiresome, but you didn´t want to feel useless.

When you heard the sound of the front door closing, your head perked up to see that Matsuda had left the hotel apartment. L had scribbled down some notes at the table again and you groaned inwardly since you were the one that had to clean it up afterwards. L was insistent on not letting the cleaner in since they could overhear some information about the case.

You stood up and stretched, then going to grab your jacket from the bedroom since it had gotten quite cold.

“Where are you going?”

Suddenly you were pressed against the bedroom door and you let out a surprised yelp. The force with which L kept you pinned to the door was gentle and it hadn´t hurt either. But it was unusual for the usually lethargic mastermind to move so quickly.

I was just going to fetch my jacket…” You whined out, letting out another yelp as he gently turned you around and kept you caged with his arms. His deep, soulless eyes stared right into yours and you could see that there was something on his mind. It had taken some time, but now you were quite good at reading him. Of course, he could be tricking you the whole time into thinking you knew him, but either way there was something on his mind.

“Hun, is everything alright?” You asked, voice sounding concerned and a little shaky as you carefully lifted your hands up to palm his cheeks. In the blink of an eye, the black haired genius leaned forwards and pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was sudden and fast and left you breathless while he continued to kiss down your neck and collarbones.

Was this a new method of solving the case or did he just have a sudden hunger for you? Either way, your fingers wound into his dark locks and your head hit the door as you leaned back.

“I don´t like how Matsuda looks at you.” L muttered in between the kisses that suddenly came to a stop. You had gently made him look at you and now he stared into you like a tunnel.

“Matsuda is working together with us on the case. It was strange if he would ignore me completely, don´t you think?” You tried to calm him down, shooting a small smile his way. Why was he suddenly thinking so irrational? It was not at all like him and you were worried that he might end up not letting Matsuda in the hotel.

L shook his head. “No. I don´t like the way he looks at you. Or to be more precise, I don´t like that he looks at you at all.” With these words, he stepped back and released you. Instantly you kind of missed his closeness.

“I´m going to fetch my jacket…” You said again, really not knowing what you should do in this situation. You had a feeling that if you tried protecting Matsuda, it would only make it worse. It was not at all like L to get jealous. But if he wouldn´t be so creepy about it, it was actually cute. A small smile pulled at your lips that vanished when you heard the bedroom door closing.

Confused, you walked over to it and pushed down the handle, but it didn´t open. Panic rose inside you. “L, please let me out! Please!”

You leaned your head against the door as tears rolled down your cheeks. This was just all too much. Day and night you had been working for the kira case, being constantly scared that your love and the other people that worked on it got killed and now L went crazy.

“I´m sorry, (y/n). I feel like if I keep you here locked up, you´ll be safe from any harm. Neither Matsuda or Kira will be able to hurt you, I´m going to make sure of it.”

You started sobbing as you heard these words, knocking with your fists against the door.

“L, please let me out!!” You were at a loss of words, sinking down on the floor.

“(y/n), I love you. I´m doing this to protect you, trust me.”

His voice was very close to your ear. It was the first time he´d said that. You loved him back so much but this scared you. There was no doubt he would late you starve here or anything and you were more worried for him than for you.

No matter what he did, you would still feel the same for him. And right now, he needed protection more than you did.


	5. Shikamaru x reader (High school AU!) - extra homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU for Budgie on Quotev

Who knew that walking down a simple corridor could be so nerve-wracking? You were already late for class and the hallway seemed to endlessly sprawl in front of your feet. It didn´t help that your classroom was at the other end and you had to first pick up your stuff from your locker. The striking silence betrayed that the lesson had already started. Fishing out the key somewhere from the pockets of your jeans you searched with your eyes for the number 34 in the row of lockers. Inside were polaroids of your friends and a bunch of books and sheets. As you leaned down to stuff the things you needed in your bag, you noticed another student sitting with his book against the locker wall.

“Oh! Are you late too, Shikamaru?”

You couldn´t help but blush as the gaze of the brown-eyed student met yours.

“Nah, I think I´ll go back home. I´m very tired today and already bored.”

It took you a few seconds to figure out a response. Shikamaru was one of your class mates and you had a small crush on him. He was the kid that always sat in the back and never paid attention even though he was pretty smart.

“But you´ll get in trouble when you don´t come to class. I mean… I´m late too.” Unwillingly your voice became quieter the more you spoke but it didn´t seem to bother him. After some seconds he let out a sigh and leaned his head back at the wall, his eyes closed. How could he be oblivious to how gorgeous he looked like that? The cheeky ponytail made him look so cool and mature and all you could do was stare. After some seconds Shikamaru then laboriously stood up. You had to suppress a small giggle, guess there was an old man hiding in this teenager´s body.

Together you entered the classroom. You couldn´t help but blush at the stares you received from your other classmates. Entering the room at the same time made you two look suspicious. Unfortunately the teacher was in a bad mood today so he ordered you to extra homework since you had missed ten minutes of the lesson. You just nodded while you clearly heard Shikamaru mumble “What a drag…” while you silently sat down.

The rest of class you saw how Shikamaru looked out of the window and watched the clouds passing by instead of paying attention to the teacher. How come he was still so smart? Sometimes you wished to have the same ability, when you had one of those days were you just couldn´t concentrate. Sometimes, the reason to that was because you paid more attention to your classmate than the lesson. Even though it sounded creepy in some way, you liked watching him. Shikamaru also seemed so laid back and cool while you easily got scared and nervous.

The time rushed by and class was over. The school bell roused you from a small slumber and you let out a yawning, afterwards collecting the things on your desk and packing them into your bag. The happy mood vanished as you remembered the extra homework you had to do today. A helpless expression was displayed on your face as you thought about how to do the task, since you weren´t that good with maths. But… didn´t Shikamaru have to do the same? From what you remembered, he was quite good at that topic. Looking over at him, you could see that the brown-haired student was still collecting his things in his back. ´Slow as always`, you thought with a small smile and awkwardly made your way over to him.

He lifted his head when you came to a stop in front of his desk.

“Ehh… Hi, Shika, I thought since we have to do the same homework… can you maybe help me a bit?”

The boy´s face darkened and you thought he would call you off but after letting out a groan he nodded eventually.

“Fine. It´ll be a drag but why not?”

Happy about his decision you pressed your bag to your chest in an attempt of slowing down your heart that beat wildly in your chest. You two ended up going outside and sitting down in a quiet area of town. Shikamaru sat next to you on a bench with the homework sitting in front of you on a table. Currently the brown-haired boy tried to explain a complicated mathematical formula to you. Even though you halfway understood what he said, it was hard to concentrate when he was so close.

He had put down his pencil and tried to explain it to you by counting on his fingers and you watched like hypnotized, not noticing that he had stopped talking.

“Ehh… (y/n)?”

You jumped a little and your eyes met his.

“(y/n), did you understand what I tried to explain?”

You nodded your head softly, pretty sure a blush was spreading across your cheeks. Shikamaru let out a small sigh, tipping to your scam.

“Look, it´s easy. You just have to count this and add that…” While he talked, his hands had moved forward to grab yours and he showed you the same thing he had done earlier with his hands. It took you by surprise and you were flustered by the feeling of his hands on yours. It was perfect, the way your smaller hands fit into his big ones, how he treated your fingers like fragile porcelain. It was almost like holding hands. The thought made you blush even more and you gave your best to concentrate on his words.

Why did he put so much effort into tutoring you anyways? Everyone knew that he hated work and explaining things over and over again for you was the hardest work you could imagine… These thoughts couldn´t trouble you right not because Shikamaru was still basically holding hands with you. After a while he asked if you had understood the formula and you affirmed, so he retreated his hands from yours. It dampened your mood a little and suddenly you felt so unprotected and weak without his touch.

After some hours you were finished with the homework and awkwardly stood up.

“Thanks so much for helping, Shika. I guess I´ll go back home now…”

He nodded and you awkwardly collected your things and stuffed them back into your bag, turning around and leaving reluctantly. After you´d taken a few steps, you heard him catch up with you from behind.

“Wait, (y/n)! You don´t live so far from here, right? I can walk you home. It´s already late after all.”

Even though you doubted that afternoon was considered to be “late”, butterflies spread in your stomach at his words.

“That´s so nice of you, Shika!”

You said and giggled a little what made him look a little confused. He wasn´t too good with girls but that wasn´t a problem for you. Shikamaru was a very special person to you and whenever he crossed your mind, it was like butterflies and all kinds of happy feelings surrounded you. While walking, the brown-eyed boy looked up in the sky and smiled. It was a rare sight and so you looked up too, but were only able to spot some clouds.

“Do you like watching clouds?”

There was the smile again. “Yes. It´s relaxing to see them passing buy. Sometimes I wished I could sit on top of a cloud and let it carry me… Oh, sorry. You don´t really want to hear that, do you?”

A surprised expression came to your face and you laughed a little. “Of course I want to, you… interest me.”

Oh. Those last words had just left your mouth without really thinking about them. But it kind of felt, so you could only hope he wouldn´t think what you said was weird. But Shikamaru gave you an even bigger smile and crossed his arms behind his head. The two of you talked quite a lot, until you stood two steps in front of the door to your house.

An awkward silence hung in the air and you blushed and looked down at your feet.

“Thanks for walking me home… See you tomorrow.” And without really thinking about it, you leaned forwards and kissed the boy´s cheek. He had no time to react because afterwards you rushed into your house and slammed the door shut, face all red and heart beating like you´d just ran a marathon.

Unfortunately, your mother was in the kitchen.

“(y/n), are you alright??”

¯°º»Ɔ o C«º°¯

The next day you went to school being kind of nervous but also excited. You´d done your homework yesterday with Shikamaru so you didn´t have to worry about that, but you were really excited to see him again. Your maths teacher was known for his bad temper and if someone forgot to bring their homework, he would usually be really angry.

Skipping in your steps, you arrived at the locker wall and searched for your key, the sheets of homework pressed to your chest.

“Hey.” A voice from behind startled you and you turned around, only to see the tallest boys in your class. They often bullied other students and were never prepared for class.

“I see you did the homework. Give them to me, if catches me one more time, he said he´s gonna call my parents.”

The boy took a step towards you and immediately you took one backwards, shaking your head.

“Sorry, I can´t give them to you, I worked hard to do them.”

Obviously this had been the wrong answer because the big guy slammed your locker door shut and took another step forwards, clearly annoyed.

“Can´t you see that I need them?? Just give them to me already!”

He snatched the sheets from you and pushed your shoulder quite hard. You fell backwards from the force and landed on your butt while the big guy turned around to walk into class. Now you felt like crying, your previous good mood having gotten entirely ruined. You´d done the homework together with Shikamaru, that´s why they were so precious. But just as you tried to stand up, you felt a hand laying down on your shoulder from behind.

“Hey you!”

You let out a gasp as you looked up, seeing that Shikamaru stood next to you. He helped you up and took a step forwards so he was covering you.

“Give (y/n) her sheets back!”

The big guy stopped in his tracks and turned around, eyeing Shikamaru up and down and bursting out into laughter.

“Well, I won´t give them back to her. What´ya gonna do about that, nerd?”

Shikamaru gave him a stern expression, then turned to you. His expression softened and he looked a little concerned, very softly grabbing your shoulders and turning you around.

“Wait here.”

You nodded and stayed there with your back to Shikamaru and the other guy. After a few seconds, you heard a punching noise and someone whining. Then Shikamaru´s hands were back at your shoulders and turning you around, handing your sheets back to you. Quite surprised, you saw how the other guy clutched his nose, stumbling to his feet and then running down the hallway.

“Shika, did you… do that for me?”

Shikamaru gave you one of his rare smiles and your heart almost stopped beating at that. Wordlessly he took your hands into his and then leaned forwards to softly press his lips against yours. The kiss was sweet and after some seconds you moved your lips against his. Shikamaru responded by doing the same and he pulled you closer to him, wrapping his arms protectively around your waist. You carelessly let the sheets drop as you hugged him, a new swarm of butterflies appearing in your stomach.

After a few minutes you pulled back, only to look into the most beautiful pair of eyes. Shikamaru leaned his forehead against yours and you lifted your hand to softly trace his jaw and neck.

“Will you… be my boyfriend?”

“It´ll be a drag, but yes.”

You rolled your eyes at his playful comment but had to laugh anyways. Your fingers were laced with his as you finally entered the classroom.


	6. Sebastian x reader - A Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn´t a request, I just had a creative streak! :)

„Close your eyes. “ Not for the first time, these words managed to make your hair stand on end in sweet anticipation. And like always, you found yourself willingly giving in to the sweet temptation. There was something fearful yet deliciously exciting about Sebastian taking complete control.

Even with your eyes closed, you felt him roam around the chair you sat on, periodically touched by the sun light that fell through a small slit in the curtain into the dusky room. The fine hairs on your arms stood up and you swallowed dry.

“What a good girl you are...  _so obedient._  ” With predator-like speed the demonic butler emerged behind you, grabbing your hair forcefully. You expected him to pull it backwards and let out a small scream, but he ceased.

A chuckle sounded from behind you as Sebastian gathered your hair into a ponytail. “Keep calm, my dear. You know I wouldn´t hurt you this way, would I?”

Something inside you screamed, wished he would do exactly that as you tipped your head backwards the slightest. Your tongue run smoothly over your lips as you enjoyed the sensation of your heavy hair being lifted up.

“Now, I wouldn´t want my princess to go out and enjoy the sun without looking equally beautiful. “

He produced a big, soft comb and started brushing your hair into place. The strokes were prolonged and varied in depth and roughness, exciting your nerves till it felt like a head massage. The way he drew his movements out, letting the soft bristles glide through your strands of hair made you shudder deliciously.

You let out a small moan as Sebastian proceeded to comb up the back of your neck, followed by another deep chuckle. If you were a cat, you would surely be purring by now. The sweet sensations stimulated the nerves from head to toe and you leaned back in your seat with a tingling under your fingernails. The soothing sound the combing created echoed through your bedroom, followed by your small moans and sighs.

Sebastian´s smirk grew. With a casual emphasis, he gathered your hair into his grip and tugged on the ponytail a few times as he secured it with a hair tie. But he wouldn´t be the best butler in this world if he was to stop at this step. His hand wandered into his pocket and pulled out a smooth, satin ribbon which he tied as a bow around the hair tie to conceal it. Smiling down at his perfect work, he stepped back. “You may stand up now.”

Being in a state of pure relaxation, you noticed his demand only after a few seconds. Finally you turned around to look at your demon butler. At the sight of the deep, drowsy gaze in your eyes he let out a low rumble in the back of his throat and stepped closer to you. Instantly, a blush dusted over your cheeks and you looked up at him, wishing, hoping he would gift you with a kiss.

A soft smile tugged at the corners of Sebastian´s lips and he leaned down, not breaking eye contact. Subconsciously you stepped onto your tip toes, leaning in to the Butler that towered over you like a big bad wolf ready to devour.

Just as you were inches away from his face, Sebastian gently took your chin between his fingers to tilt your head to the side. His other hand fastened a single adorned clip into your hair. “Perfect.” Finished with his work, he nodded in approval. As he leaned back you couldn´t help but feel disappointed.

On the way out you didn´t miss a sly smirk on Sebastian´s lips. Why did he always have to be a tease?


	7. Sasuke x reader - Possessive (lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke can get posessive sometimes

Checking your image over the sun visor one last time you let out a little sigh as Sasuke drove the car up the driveway. You could sense his foul mood as he almost let the car roll into the “staff only” sign. Originally, this should´ve been your night out together, but one of the older co-workers had “forgotten” to invite you to the birthday party of the CFO and only told you a few days beforehand. She had a strange relationship with you, believing to outrank you simply because she´s been in the same place for 30 years and therefore not able to cope with you not treating her like a superior.

Now Sasuke´d had to return the tickets for the long-planned concert and needless to say, the both of you were pissed at the old lady. Well, actually it was Sasuke who was almost smouldering with fury, couldn´t he have you all to himself tonight. Instead, he´d have to share you with the lame jokes of your office-neighbour and be very nice to your boss. Yes, the night could be better.

When your fingers found the handle, suddenly Sasuke leaned over the passenger seat and pulled you back on your shoulder. For a moment displaying utter confusion, you faced him and sunk back into your seat.

“Listen, I´m sorry I´m in a bad mood. I´ll try to be good but if someone gets drunk and flirts with you, I won´t be able to control myself any longer.”

You chuckled and pecked your boyfriend´s lips, winking at him. “Don´t worry about that, hun.” The soft touch seemed to spark something within him, calming the raging storm behind his eyes to something deeper, darker. “Actually, screw that.” Letting out a growl, Sasuke dove forwards and pressed his lips against yours in a rough kiss. Your answer was instant. Winding Sasuke´s raven locks around your fingers, you pulled his head closer. The spark had somehow jumped over and manifested in your chest, where a coiling heat proceeded to climb up your neck and settle deep in your stomach.

Like hell was Sasuke gonna share you with anyone tonight. If any, the situation of kissing you, claiming you here, in the parking lot of the company, was the only way of improving the night. At the same time, the possibility of your co-workers catching you making out heightened your senses and let a soft prickling feeling lingering above your skin like a warm blanket.

Suddenly, the kiss wasn´t enough. You downright pulled at the deep black hair, earning a rattling groan from Sasuke. You pulled at his shirt, at his arm, trying to bring him closer. “More”, you demanded in between fevered kisses, whispering-moaning his name while almost going crazy with need. Sasuke managed to pull you onto his lap in the back seat, almost safe from prying gazes and the waiting circle inside the building.

You drowned out your moan against Sasuke´s shoulder, the thin material of the shirt turning damp under your heated breath as his fingers finally found the center of your need. Your core was throbbing and hot, welcoming the pleasure which made you arch into Sasuke´s broad chest like a bow. Tilting your head up, Sasuke´s lips seared into yours. Once you were finally united, you stretched your hand out to the tiny lightning on the ceiling and turned it off with your last sane brain cells.

You could only hope that the car didn´t shake and gave away the heated love-session going on inside. Even though you ended up being 20 minutes late, Sasuke´s mood had clearly brightened and the night didn´t feel so bad, after all.


End file.
